Claiming a Friend
by FireCacodemon
Summary: While training the naive T cells, Killer T gets distracted by the tea loving neutrophil, U-1146. Killer T x U-1146 (KiraShiro) Rated T to be safe. ONE-SHOT!


FireCacodemon: Welcome to a one-shot of KiraShiro.

* * *

Claiming a Friend (KiraShiro)

A Cells at Work Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu

* * *

Summary: While training the naive T cells, Killer T gets distracted by the tea loving neutrophil, U-1146.

* * *

The sound of Killer T barking orders echoed around the lymph ducts; every cell nearby could hear the training that the T cells were doing. He never was quiet, was he? The neighbouring normal cells hated it...all wished to leave whenever they heard Killer T but knew they couldn't leave their cloning machines alone.

"Alright! All of you give me 50 push-ups!" Squad leader Killer T demanded the naive T cells.

"Yes sir!" They responded as they all got down onto the ground and started to perform the push-ups.

"PUT EFFORT INTO IT!" Killer T barked.

Slurp.

Killer T knew that sound...oh, how he painfully knew that sound well. He glanced behind himself at the tea station and found the culprit of the distraction.

There, by the station was the tea-loving neutrophil. The strangest neutrophil that Killer T had ever come across and the most annoying one at that. He never seemed to keep his blade sharp yet always surprised him when he watched him draw that blade to strike the germs. How he seemed to dance on the battlefield, such control, such beauty...Killer T stopped his thoughts there and then.

"You do realise that's T cell tea, right?!" Killer T yelled at U-1146 but that didn't stop the neutrophil from finishing his cup of tea.

"Funny, I don't see your name on the machine," U-1146 responded as he looked over the station to see if there was a marker on it. There wasn't.

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

"They're finished," U-1146 pointed towards the naive T cells as they waited patiently for their next command.

"Start doing your laps!" Killer T gave the order. The naive T cells didn't hesitate and started to run around the training grounds. With them doing their training, Killer T stormed over to U-1146,

Sensing the danger radiating off Killer T, U-1146 downed the rest of the tea and prepared to jump over the wall...but a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He had been caught.

"Where do you think you're going?" Killer T spoke in a quiet voice.

"I-I just wanted tea..."

"Tea, huh?" He pulled the neutrophil closer while bringing his face closer to the neutrophil's face...only to be stopped by the bills of their caps colliding with each other. He swatted the cap off the neutrophil's head and watched as the receptor cable prevented the cap from reaching the ground.

"Killer T..." U-1146 tried to back away but Killer T held him in place. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, he knew that tea would one day get him into trouble...it seemed that day was today.

"Neutrophil." He responded as the naive T cells ran past them.

"W-w-what are you doing?" U-1146 asked quietly, never taking his eye off Killer T's face...he saw that smile on his face. He was going to be punched again because he 'stole' a cup of T cell tea? Seemed a little unfair but this was Killer T, U-1146 couldn't read him well or push his buttons like NK cell could.

"I'm going to teach you that stealing is wrong."

"Your na-!" He lost his words as Killer T lifted his head up and planted a kiss on his lips. U-1146 froze. Never once had any thoughts like this cross his mind. His body locked up; his nucleus was unable to process what was happening now! How the hell should he react?!

Killer T felt like he had just won a battle on the inside. He had always dreamed of doing this after he felt his nucleus trying to reach out for the neutrophil, desperate for him to notice him. He didn't care if this was strange, he was going to teach the neutrophil that stealing tea was wrong...he felt how the neutrophil tensed up, unable to plan his next move. It just made Killer T hold the kiss longer. He could taste the tea on U-1146's lips but what he enjoyed more, was tasting him.

_I want him._

U-1146's nucleus quickly tried to come up with ideas on what to do in the situation but nothing came. Every solution his nucleus came up with...was shot down. He couldn't overpower the stronger cell...Killer T had him. He had him good. He didn't want to give in...but...maybe...just this once...he would.

Killer T felt U-1146 slowly...very slowly return the kiss back to him. Now it was his turn to be shocked and confused. He didn't think U-1146 would submit to him like he was now. He expected the neutrophil to put up a fight...his blade really was dull. Something he would need to change. He would make sure that blade slice through everything as if it was paper. He made a mental promise, unaware to the other party member. Killer T would sharpen this neutrophil...and maybe reduce how much tea he drank. Where does he store all that tea in his body? He shrugged it off and continued to prove his dominance on the neutrophil, he deepened the kiss.

'Asserting dominance...huh?' U-1146 thought to himself as he felt the kiss deepen...yet he didn't resist. After the shock had passed...he felt...calmer and more accepting. Maybe this was going to be the only kiss he'll receive in his life? He was one day going to die...on the battlefield or the end of his life-span, either way death was going to come knocking. U-1146 slowly closed his eyes and felt Killer T's hand slide off his shoulder and ran down his arm. Okay, that felt weird...yet somehow satisfying. His nucleus had finally settled down and now calculated all the possibilities that could happen in this situation. He couldn't help but feel disappointed when Killer T finally broke the kiss and stood up tall once more. Killer T's face was bright red...and U-1146 assumed his was too. It was feeling rather warm.

"Heh...you're red," U-1146 smirked at Killer T, the taller cell smirked back.

"You're red like an erythrocyte," Killer T spoke.

"I...can go now...right?" U-1146 asked.

"No, I'm not finished with you yet." Killer T wrapped his arms around U-1146's waist and threw the neutrophil over his shoulder.

"Eh?! W-wh-what are you doing?!" U-1146's voice rose slightly in panic. Killer T held him securely on his shoulder. His muscular arms rested comfortable around his waist, his torso and legs dangled but that didn't bother him. Normally, U-1146 preferred his feet on solid ground but...just this once...he'll accept it.

"OI! WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP RUNNING?! Killer T demanded as he noticed the naive T cells had stopped running. They quickly picked up the pace and started to run once more. "I'm just taking care of something. If I don't see you running when I get back, you're all in deep trouble!"

"Yes Sir!" The naive T cells yelled while they ran.

"Now, let's take care of you," Killer T watched U-1146's left and headed off towards his home. He was going to take good care of HIS neutrophil. No one else could have him, not even that buggy bastard, Cancer cell!

"Killer T?" U-1146 asked as he squirmed but Killer T didn't let him go.

"Stop squirming!" Killer T growled. Hearing the growl made U-1146 stop squirming instantly. He didn't want to get dropped by Killer T from such a short height. He grabbed his dangling hat and slipped it back on before the receptor cable got damaged.

"Where...are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, I'm going to make you as sharp as possible. I'm going to make sure you're self-sacrificing tendencies are dramatically reduced. That tea addiction is kinda cute but can get you into trouble!"

"O-okay?"

"Good."

Killer T carried U-1146 away from the training grounds and off towards his home. This was going to be special training...very special training. Killer T smiled; this was a victory for him! He was bringing home his friend, HIS friend. He was going to be the dominant one! Killer T slid one of his hands down to U-1146's butt and patted it.

"What are you doing!?" U-1146 demanded quickly, much to Killer T's amusement.

"Nothing~"

* * *

FireCacodemon: I stayed up writing until 2am to write this...hope you enjoyed reading this. Take care readers~


End file.
